I Swear It's True!
by zomble
Summary: The story of some girls, a slumber party, and their supposed encounters with masked vigilantes. Rated for Language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Another story from me. Not much to say about it, I just got the strange idea that I wanted to write some Watchmen fanfiction. I don't own Watchmen by the way, so please, don't sue me. Not like I have any money anyways.

I Swear It's True!

Linda, the first to arrive at my slumber party, was stuffing her face with popcorn. Ugh, the only reason I invited her is because her Dad is my Dad's boss. She's so ugly and fat, unlike me. I'm beautiful, everyone says so. From my long, blonde hair, to my adorable toes, I'm as pretty as can be. Some call me conceited, but I don't care, they just say that because they'll never be as beautiful as me.

"Mary, since you're my best friend, I want you to be the first to tell a story." She looked at me like she would kill me, haha. I've known Mary since first grade, but we've been friends since fifth. She brought her sister, Cindy, along with her. Cindy is alright, she reminds me of a younger, less pretty, me. I love hearing stories, it's the best part of a slumber party.

"Ok, you guys know about those crimefighters, like Nite-Owl, Ozymandias, Silk Spectre, and the others, right?" we all nodded, Mary was pretty good at this, "Well, you guys might not believe this, but I met one of them, just yesterday."

"I was walking home from my karate lessons, and you guys know how much quicker it is to take the alley, right? That's the way I always go. That day, however, a man was standing there. He said, 'Give me your money, bitch!', and I went into a defensive stance, I was gonna make sure he didn't hurt me. Then, this other guy stepped out of the shadows, it was that one with the weird mask, Rorschach, I think. He beat the hell out of that guy, and I'm pretty sure he broke his arm, too. But that's not the best part." We all leaned forward, listening to her story, none of us talking except her.  
"Rorschach walked right up to me, and grabbed my hand. I know, I was shocked too. Then he said, 'You're safe. Now go home.', but before I did, I touched his mask, just a little, and ran as fast as I could." We all stared at Mary, that was not the way we expected it to end.

"That is such a lie, there's no way you got to touch his mask. I doubt you even actually met him." Cindy smacked her sister on the back of the head, it was pretty funny. "I haven't, but I did meet someone even cooler." Cindy grabbed her blanket and pulled it close, her story was about to begin.

Author's Note: Well, that's chapter one. There's gonna be about three chapters total.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here's Chapter two, of 'I Swear It's True!'. Once again, I don't own Watchmen, so please don't sue. I'm just a fan of the Graphic Novel, and the movie.

I Swear It's True! Chapter Two!

"Ok, you know that one place, the old abandoned warehouse, that's where I was. Rita dared me to go in there and stay the night. That's where I was last Saturday, Mary. Anyways, I was climbing up this ladder that was on the outside, because the door leading into it was locked, and there was a window up there that I figured I could break. I was so scared, the ladder kept shaking every time I climbed higher. I didn't want Rita to make fun of me, so I kept going. I was almost at the window, I grabbed the ledge, and the ladder crumbled into rusted dust right under me! I was totally hanging there by my hands." My slumber party was getting a lot less sucky after my idea to tell stories. We all were giving Cindy our attention, but Linda was nearly hypnotized, she even stopped crunching that stupid popcorn in her mouth.

"I had no idea what to do, except hold on as hard as I could, but my palms were sweating, and I was slipping. I closed my eyes, and fell straight down, I didn't want to see my blood splattered everywhere, ya know? But, before I became ketchup, someone caught me. When I opened my eyes, I thought I must have hit my head pretty badly, because Ozymandias had saved me! He set me down on the ground and smiled. 'Don't worry, you're ok. What were you doing up there, anyways?' he asked me, and I told him everything. He said that I didn't need to do something stupid just for attention. Then he left." Cindy ended it way to quickly.

"Cindy, that was terrible. You gotta build up suspense more, and that couldn't have been all. So he caught you, told you to not do that again, and let you go, geeze, this is real life, not some comic book." Cindy looked like she was about to cry, but it was her fault for letting the story end that way. "Can't any of you tell something believeable?"

"But it's true, he really did save me, and then he told me it was dumb, so he left, and then I did." Cindy is the worst liar out of all of us, everyone lies sometimes, but she couldn't stop lying, and badly, too.

"Um, maybe I can tell a story, Ashley. I really did meet one of them. It's pretty good, too." Linda spoke up, her voice hurt my ears, it was so high-pitched and sounded like a bird, a horrible, ugly bird.

"Fine, go ahead and tell your story, and it better be good. I'm sick of horribly stupid ones, with weak endings." I gave Cindy a mean look, and she turned and faced the television, it wasn't even on, the moron.

"Oh, it's good, at least, I think it is. Gather around, everyone, and listen to my tale." We were all taken by suprise, I had never heard that girl with such excitement in her voice. We huddled closer to her, and listened as best as we could.

Author's Note: Well, that was chapter two. Chapter three is coming along soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I've read the reviews, and they've been really helpful (especially some of Nogan's suggestions, thanks!) Yeah, the girls are mostly lying, sorry it doesn't come across so well. I'm gonna add a couple more chapters, too. I still don't own Watchmen, so, again, don't sue.

I Swear It's True! Chapter Three!

"There I was, in the jewelry store, about to buy a necklace for my Mom's birthday, when this group of men wearing ski masks came in with guns. They had us put all our money in a bag, and robbed the place. But they took some of us along too...as hostages!" Linda had stood up, she was really getting into this, and was making weird gestures, like pretending she had a gun, and other things a girl like her would do.

"I was so scared, they blindfolded us, well, until we got to their hideout, and then they smacked this man in the face with the butt of the gun." she started to cry a little. "The poor guy died. They kept us there for hours, waiting until their demands for seven million dollars was met. None of us could move, they had tied our hands behind our backs. I didn't have my watch with me, so I didn't know what time it was, but it was getting pretty dark outside, and the men were pacing back and forth nervously. 'What'll we do?' 'We need to off one of 'em, so they know we mean business.' they decided they were gonna kill me." I admit, she's pretty good at this, but I wish they had succeed, spare the world her ugly face.

"They pulled me up by the arm, 'Hey, how'd you like to die, slow and painful, or quick and painless?', I was too scared to answer, and one pulled out a knife. 'Guess it's slow and painful then.' he stabbed me in the stomach, but it didn't hurt me much, I had been carrying my books under my jacket all day, because it was raining, and the knife went through the book and cut me, just enough to draw blood. The other man pointed at his watch, 'Just get it over with, will ya?' and the one with the knife raised it towards my throat. Right before he cut me, a bright light shined down on us, like it was from heaven. 'Drop your weapon, and back away from the girl slowly.' a voice called out to us from the sky. The robbers knew who it was, we all did; it was Nite-Owl."

"A ladder slowly came down from the flying ship, and he climbed down quickly. He punched the guy holding the knife, right in the jaw. 'Wow, you're Nite-Owl! I'm a big fan!' I called out." Ugh. Linda is such a nerd. "Then, he had us all get on the Owlship. We were still pretty shaken, so he got us some coffee, which was pretty good, and it definately calmed our nerves. He dropped us off at the police station, it would have taken a long time to find all our houses."

"Well, it was better than mine. When's Brittney gonna show up? It's almost nine." Mary was right, it was better than hers, but than again, Mary didn't even seem to try.

Almost as if it was planned, my mom slammed open my door. "Hey, Amber," mom has trouble remembering my name when she's wasted, "Ya' got more friends here. Brianna or something, and this other one." Brittney must have brought her cousin, Emma. Emma is a pretty smart girl, not very fashionable, but she was getting there. Even I have had trouble keeping up with fashion, sometimes.

"So, how's your party going on, so far? I am so sorry I couldn't get here sooner, you won't believe what happened to us on the way here." Brittney sat down beside Mary, with Emma taking a spot on my bed.

"Let me guess, you saw some vigilantes? Do you have any proof? If not, don't waste my time." I was getting pretty bored with this made up junk.

"Actually, yeah, we do. It's not much, but it's still proof. Emma, you still got the bullet?" Brittney's cousin nodded, pulling a fired bullet from her pocket. "This's why we were late. The Comedian shot out one of our tires."

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to finish this chapter, but the next is definately going to be the last. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger endings, but they let me transition to the stories easier.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Well, this is the last chapter of the story. Not much else to say. I'm not the owner of Watchmen, once again, I am just a fan.

I Swear It's True! Chapter Four!

"Wow, did he really? Why'd he do that?" We were all leaning in, trying to get a closer look at the bullet. Emma handed it to Linda and told her to look at it and pass it on when she was done, like we were in Kindergarten.

"Dunno. He just beat the hell out of uncle Ryan, looked at him funny, and walked away. I think he might have mistaken Ryan for some criminal. It was pretty scary, the car swerved around, we almost hit a tree, and then the Comedian start wailing on my uncle, not something you'd see everyday." Brittney leaned over, putting her arm around Emma's neck. "It musta been even worse for you, huh? You know your dad wouldn't do anything criminal."

"Well, Brittney, it was scary, but everyone's in a hostile situation sometimes, some more than others, but most people get out safe and sound. Oh, I almost forgot to show you what I have!" Emma went over to her bag of clothes she had sitting beside the door, and searched for something.

"Silk Spectre's autograph! My dad got this back when she was active, and he said I could take it with me and let you guys see it. He also has Mothman's, Hooded Justice's, and Nite Owl's! Not that newer one either, the original, got him to sign his copy of 'Under the Hood", and everything. Pretty cool, huh?" Emma was holding a piece of paper with 'Silk Spectre' written in pretty cursive letters, a lot better than my own writing.

"Not much use in telling stories now, huh? Emma's dad's stories would probably beat all of ours." Mary said. "Now what do we do?" And that was when we saw something coming towards my window. "Move!"

It was a guy holding a gun, well, holding it as best he could, his right hand was broken pretty badly. After the man, was Rorschach, wearing his freaky mask, and he pulled the guy out of my room, right through the broken glass around the window frame. We stared for quite a while, just looking out the window into the New York streets, shocked.

"I bet the guy's at school are not gonna believe this on Monday, huh?" We all agreed with Cindy. Who would believe anyways, how often does a man jump through a glass window and get pulled out by a man in a mask? Then again, this is New York.

The End

Author's Note: That's it, sorry for the weak ending. I was originally going to have it end with Ashley being a victim of the squid-bomb-thing years later, the story being a diary entry, and a grown up Linda finding it, but it turned out even worse than this ending. I know it's short, but I wanted to wrap it up.


End file.
